Justicia
by Fenrir Moonedge
Summary: Silent Hill llama a los pecadores y culpables, pero ¿Qué hacer si uno desea enviar allí a alguien para que pague?


Silent Hill no es un pueblo común, eso lo saben sus habitantes y personas de pueblos vecinos, y en especial, a aquellos que el pueblo ha llamado, desde una pequeña niña, hasta un inconsciente asesino. Así es, Silent Hill tenía una afición especial por llamar hacia él a los pecadores, una especie de purgatorio, más cercano al infierno que nada. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué tenía ese pueblo que atraía los culpables a él? Era difícil la pregunta, pero poco se han de cuestionar aquellos que siendo llamados han vuelto con vida. Y así, uno tras u otro han ido al pueblo maldito, y los que vuelven, nunca han de desear regresar.

Todo esto está bien para los pecadores, que se pudran en su infierno si así lo quieren, pero ¿Y aquellos que desean justicia? ¿Qué deben hacer? Ese pueblo castiga a los culpables, y si uno desea justicia, ha de llevar a aquella persona al pueblo, pero el pueblo elige a quién llama, entonces ¿Qué se debe hacer?

El día transcurría lento, pesado, nada diferente a cualquier otro día. Despertar. Lavarse. Vestirse. Desayunar. Y pensar en su hermano, dejando que la culpa e impotencia corrompieran su alma, dejando que fluyeran los deseos de venganza, que todas las imágenes de aquel bastardo asesino siendo cruelmente torturado emergieran sin reparo desde su angustiada mente. Su hermano estaba muerto, asesinado, para ser más precisos ¿Y el asesino? Libre, gozando de la vida que su hermano había perdido y de la felicidad que le había negado a ella. Nada volvería a ser como antes, no sin que aquel maldito asesino pagara su crimen.

La niebla se hacia cada vez más espesa y el frío calaba sus huesos ¿Alguien lo había obligado acaso a robar aquella tienda? No, pero de todas formas lo había hecho, y huyendo de la policía había llegado hasta ahí, un camino perdido entre el bosque, con una neblina casi impenetrable y un frío apenas soportable, y para colmo el muy idiota se había perdido. Separándose del camino se divisaba una especie de cementerio, no era de su gusto, pero ahí había una persona, y al menos deseaba saber donde estaba y como volver. Se acercó, era una joven, agachada frente a una lápida, el cabello negro hasta los hombros le cubría completamente su rostro.

— ¡Tú, niña! Dime donde estoy ¿Quieres? — Dijo tiritando pero con voz firme.

— ¿Sabías que mi hermano murió? — Contestó la chica sin desviar la mirada. El criminal la miró extrañado, y antes de pronunciar palabra alguna, la joven había comenzado a hablar una vez más — Lo asesinaron.

Fue algo espontáneo, los recuerdos surgieron solos desde el fondo de su mente. Era de noche y hacía algo de frío. Estaba preparado para, en cualquier momento, hacer su "trabajo". De la curva de la calle venían caminando dos jóvenes, un hombre y una mujer, el joven parecía de unos veinte años, mientras que la chica era una quinceañera. El chico miró hacia donde él se encontraba, se detuvo y discutió un momento con la chica que parecía desconcertada, hasta que ella asintió, dio media vuelta y se fue. El joven siguió avanzando, mirando a todos lados. Lo habían descubierto, pero no importaba, él chico estaba solo. Él se había mantenido escondido entre unos arbustos, y una vez pasó el joven, se lanzó hacia él con una navaja en la mano. Pero el chico ya lo había visto venir, así que lo esquivó para luego propinarle un golpe en el estómago. El delincuente no se detuvo por esto y arremetió nuevamente. Forcejearon. Una. Dos. Tres. Tres certeras puñaladas terminaron por quitarle la vida al joven. El asesino, manchado de sangre y dispuesto a huir, se detuvo a observar, para comprobar que nadie hubiera sido testigo del crimen. Y en la esquina, sentada en el suelo y petrificada por el horror, estaba la chica que hace unos minutos acompañaba a aquel que acababa de asesinar. Se dispuso para ir donde ella, pero la imprevista llegada de un vehículo lo hizo desistir de su idea para cambiarla por una más sensata: huir a toda velocidad del lugar.

Sintió la sangre helársele en el cuerpo, no cabía duda alguna, la chica con la que estaba hablando era la misma que vio aquel día. No soportó estar más allí, huyó a toda velocidad sin dirección exacta, tan solo se detuvo al ver que estaba frente a un pueblo, lleno de niebla que coartaba su visión y de donde, al parecer, no provenía sonido alguno; pero mucho no podía hacer en su situación, así que ingresó al lugar. Caminó perdido un rato, no veía señal alguna de otro ser vivo, hasta que al doblar en una esquina vio que algo se asomaba detrás de unos arbustos, no podía determinar claramente que era, así que se acercó para observarlo mejor; en cuanto estuvo frente a al arbusto no tuvo tiempo si quiera para poder esquivar lo que se le venía encima, un ser de forma humana de enormes y deformes proporciones que había saltado desde los arbustos hacía él con una navaja del doble o triple del tamaño normal en su mano, el delincuente solo vio con rostro espantado lo que ocurría y como esa enorme navaja se clavaba tres veces en su estómago, tosió sangre y calló inconsciente al suelo.

Caminaba por una calle de noche, miró a su lado y vio a su hermana, de unos quince años, con el cabello hasta los hombros, siguieron caminando y charlando, hasta que él notó, después de doblar en una esquina, que entre unos arbustos había un hombre de aspecto sospechoso, estaba en cuclillas, de forma que fuera más difícil verlo.

— Hermana, quiero que vuelvas a casa, yo iré en un rato, espérame allá — Le dijo a la su acompañante.

— ¿Pero qué sucede, hermano?

— Por favor, no preguntes ahora y hazlo.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo?

— Hermana, de verdad, te lo explicaré luego, ahora, vete. — Dijo con tono firme y cortante.

— Está bien, hermano — La chica asintió, y se fue, no sin antes mirar con preocupación a su hermano, pero algo la calmó ver la tranquilidad y determinación de este.

Él siguió andando por la calle, miraba para todos lados, pero se fijaba especialmente en el tipo que permanecía escondido, incluso pudo ver el tenía una navaja en su mano, sabía lo que iba a suceder, y aunque él podría haber huido, no iba a permitir que un delincuente anduviera libre para hacerle daño a otra persona. Pasó por el lado del hombre que permanecía oculto y se puso alerta para recibir el ataque, lo escuchó venir y volteando levemente para verlo, lo esquivó para luego propinarle un golpe en el estómago, el delincuente se lanzó sobre el nuevamente y comenzaron un forcejeo, el cual se detuvo una vez que él sintió entrar el metal en su estómago tres veces, que bastaron para darle un muerte casi instantánea, al caer, antes de perder la vida, puedo ver a su hermana aterrada, tan solo le quedó rogar que nada le sucediera.

Despertó de pronto sudando frío, y sintiendo punzadas en el estómago, aunque no tenía herida alguna, el sueño que acababa de tener, lo recordaba claramente, sabía cuando había sucedido eso, pero era escalofriante el hecho de verse a sí mismo asesinándose… era escalofriante el como había podido ver todo desde los ojos de aquel joven. Miró a su alrededor, estaba en una especie de enfermería, recostado en una camilla, se bajó de allí y salió de la habitación, al salir, se encontró con varios celdas con barrotes, como una cárcel, al menos, provisional. Aunque todo estaba oscuro y apenas se vislumbraban las cosas, podía escuchar respiraciones detrás de los barrotes, se acercó a la primera celda, y al ver lo que había calló hacia atrás de la impresión. Allí estaba, sentada y totalmente demacrada una mujer de rostro inexpresivo, pero no cualquiera, la recordaba bien, fue la primera víctima fatal de sus crímenes, al lado de la mujer había varios niños, llorando incansablemente, aunque no podía oírlos, veía sus rostros y lágrimas, además, en sus cuerpos llevaban marcas golpes, heridas abiertas aún. Se levantó estupefacto y caminó hasta la segunda celda, allí había algo muy similar, un hombre joven, pero también demacrado, cadavérico y rostro inexpresivo, la segunda persona que recordaba haber asesinado, a su lado había una joven, vestida como una prostituta, maltratada y llorando con el rostro cabizbajo. En las siguientes celdas no halló algo muy distinto, siempre había una persona de aspecto cadavérico y rostro inexpresivo, y a su lado, había una o más personas, siempre tristes y aspecto desgraciado. Llegó hasta la última celda, ya no lo impresionó ver a su última víctima, aquel joven y su lado, la que ya sabía, era su hermana, vestida de negro, con los ojos enrojecidos y las lágrimas deslizándose lentamente por su rostro, al lado de la celda había un puerta, que parecía ser la salida, volteó hacia ella para abrirla pero al hacerlo allí estaba la joven, vestida de negro, con el cabello corto cubriéndole los ojos. El delincuente retrocedió asustado, para él ya era claro que ese sitio no era normal, la joven se acercaba lentamente a él.

— ¡Dime que demonios quieres, maldita niña! — Gritó el criminal.

— Justicia — Respondió la vos fría e indiferente de la joven.

¡Justicia! ¡Justicia! Los gritos se escuchaban detrás de los barrotes, afirmados a ellos estaban aquellos niños de la primera celda, la joven de la segunda y todos los acompañantes de las víctimas a excepción de la hermana del último joven, ella estaba fuera, de la celda, frente a él, acercando lenta pero firmemente. ¡Justicia! ¡Justicia! ¡Justicia! El delincuente se cubrió los oídos, los gritos eran estridentes, prácticamente le rompían los tímpanos. ¡Justicia! ¡Justicia! ¡Justicia! Corrió de frente con los ojos cerrados, empujando a un lado a la joven salió del lugar y cerró la puerta atrás suyo.

Lo que encontró fuera era peor aún. Decenas de seres monstruosos, con la apariencia de un hombre, pero sin piel, con la carne palpitante y una navaja en la mano, todos en cuchillas, pero en cuanto lo vieron, dieron un salto hacia él tratando de cortarlo, esquivó a algunos, pero recibió varios cortes, después de saltar, estos monstruos volvían a caer en cuclillas para luego saltar hacia él de nuevo. No tenía con que defenderse, así que corrió por la calle, la cual seguía infestada de estas criaturas, corrió hasta más no poder, se ocultó detrás de una esquina en un callejón, el sudor resbalaba por su rostro y se enfriaba rápidamente, su respiración agitada era ya el único sonido que se escuchaba, los gruñidos y chillidos de las criaturas se había dejado de oír. Cayó sentado apoyándose en la pared, tratando de recuperar el aliento. No sabía donde demonios se había metido, pero lo único que deseaba era huir de ahí, ese pueblo estaba claramente maldito y él no estaba para meterse en lugares malditos, en cuanto saliera de ahí se tomaría unas vacaciones, pero antes, necesitaba alcohol y un cigarrillo. Mataría por un cigarrillo. Oyó una respiración agitada al fondo del callejón y vio a un ser que realmente mataría, allí estaba aquel ser enorme y horrendo, no sabía desde cuando estaba allí, pero no se quedaría a averiguarlo. Salió corriendo de lugar una vez más, y al mirar hacia atrás logró ver a aquel ser corriendo torpe pero velozmente atrás de él. El delincuente aumento la velocidad, tratando de perder a la criatura, pero le fue imposible, esta seguía corriendo atrás de él, persiguiéndolo con la navaja. Más adelante encontró un cuerpo, era el un hombre, pero ya estaba muerto, la criatura lo alcanzaría pronto, así que lo registró rápidamente y encontró una pistola, la revisó y por suerte estaba cargada. El monstruo llegó hasta donde él estaba, pero con una sonrisa le disparó.

— ¡¿Qué te parece eso?! — Gritó después de que impactó la bala en hombro de la criatura, pero entonces sintió un enorme dolor en su propio hombro y al velo notó que estaba sangrando, entonces lo notó, la criatura los mismos cortes que él. Espantado el delincuente corrió a tropezones huyendo de la criatura.

Finalmente cayó de bruces al suelo, y al levantar la vista vio a la joven de cabello corto frente a él.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Haré todo lo que me pidas, cualquier cosa! — Gritó llorando el criminal, desesperado frente a la sola idea de poder morir en aquel lugar.

A su alrededor aparecieron las mismas personas que había visto en la cárcel, la mujer, el joven, cada uno de ellos estaba ahí. La mujer de la primera celda tenía una pistola en sus manos y le disparó directo al pecho del delincuente: Sintió el dolor de la bala ingresando, vio la sangre correr, agonizaba pero no moría.

— ¡Dios! ¡Por favor! ¡Líbrame de este sufrimiento! — Exclamaba con lágrimas de dolor y desesperación en sus ojos.

El hombre de la segunda celda se acercó a él y lo comenzó a ahorcar, se ahogaba, el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, trataba de defenderse, pero no se podía mover. El hombre lo dejó, pero después vino otro y otro. La joven de negro miraba con rostro impasible, hasta que llego el turno del último joven, tenía una navaja en las manos, su hermana se puso a su lado tomo la mano del joven que tenía la navaja, ambos se acercaron al hombre que permanecía agonizante en el suelo y los acuchillaron. Una. Dos. Tres. Tres veces y el criminal sintió que moría una vez más, pero no sucedía, todo quedaba en una agonía eterna, y aunque el joven ya se había marchado su hermana que había quedado ahí, mirando al criminal con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Aun no te puedes ir, sufrirás más… ahora tienes que sufrir por la vidas que arruinaste, sufrirás como los hijos de la mujer que mataste, los cuales fueron adoptados por un madre que lo obliga a trabajar y un padre que los golpea día a día, sufrirás como aquella joven que una vez muerto su esposo se vio obligada a prostituirse para sobrevivir, sufrirás como todos ellos, como todos nosotros, que pagamos tus crímenes, pero ahora sufrirás mientras estas personas sufran, tan solo una vez que su dolor termine puede que haya una posibilidad de que la muerte te de su consuelo… pero quedan muchos años para eso… — La joven que había permanecido en arrodillada frente a él se puso de pie y dando media vuelta se perdió entre la niebla.

— ¡No! ¡Por favor no te vayas! ¡Perdón! ¡¡¡Perdón!!! — Exclamó lo más fuerte que pudo y lo hizo una y otra vez — Perdón… Dios... apiádate de mi alma.

No muy lejos, en el pueblo, hay una extraña capilla, dentro de ella hay un altar pagano, un altar para el que los colonos llamaron "Samael", en aquel altar se llevó a cabo un ritual, el cual le daba la vida de la persona al dios Samael y a cambio este le confería la venganza que tanto deseaba, en ese altar yace una persona muerta y ensangrentada. En ese altar reposa con una sonrisa el cuerpo de una joven de cabello hasta los hombros y vestida de negro, cuya última palabra fue:

Justicia

N.A.: Dedicado a todos aquellos que, como yo, desean justicia y en especial para mi amiga Sam, feliz navidad, Sam.

Y la justicia un día llegará a nuestras vidas, pero debemos vivir hasta encontrarla…


End file.
